Game, Ha! You Lost!
by Geekquality
Summary: a two-shot, maybe three-shot about THE worldwide game of GAME! i just love playing this! and the second is still GAME, but with NSMB, if ur a true fan, ull know what that is... T just because..
1. Remembering GAME

**My friends and I play THE Game; the object of the game is to never think of the game. During class we mouth 'game' or we poke each other saying 'game' or even before class we write it in big letters on the white boards… to get in trouble later… he he.**

**So I was just reading some Channy Fan Fics, when my friend texted me 'game, ha u lost!' then this idea popped into my head! I hope you like it!**

**I was so proud of myself!**

**DISCLAIMER-ISH: so... if the bible has this werd story about Adam && Eve... && how were all realted... does that mean im related to the person who owns SWAC, which means i partly own it? take this into consideration, pplz**

* * *

Game, Ha! You Lost!

Chapter 1

No one's POV

It was a regular day at Condor Studios; Sonny being her 'sonny' self, Tawni looking at her mirror, Zora in the vents, and Nico and Grady eating straight from the nozzle of the fro- yo machine. Chad was fixing his hair and bragging about himself, about his new movie roll as a mail carrier. He says it's an important role in society **[you bet it is, my dad's one!] **and he needs to play it correctly, while Chad was doing this, his brain- washed cast, who have been finally trained to talk without a script, were just listening and nodding.

Sonny, Tawni, and Zora were sitting at the _So Random! _table, soon joined by Nico and Grady. Chad and his cast were sitting at the _Mackenzie Falls _table.

"Oh, shoot!" whisper- shouted Sonny while looking at her phone.

"What?" asked Nico.

"My friend's a big meanie!" she said.

"Why is that?" asked Zora.

"Well, she just texted me saying **'Game, ha! You lost!'** which means I lost the **game,** which I haven't lost in like… four months!" she yelled, kind of disappointed.

"What **game?**" asked Grady.

"Well, you see the object of the **game** is to never think of the game; you're playing even if you're not playing. Tawni's not even listening, but she can still lose."

"Wah?" said Tawni, still looking into her mirror.

"Nothing, Tawni"

"But-"

"Oh my God, Tawni, your lip gloss, it's smudged!" Sonny said.

"Oh no! It is!" Tawni exclaimed, looking fully back to mirror and not paying attention anymore.

_There we go, _thought Sonny.

"So anyways, if you're playing, oh, I dunno, a video **game** and you think of this conversation, or how I told you about the **game,** you lose. I know it sounds so complicated when I say it, but it's pretty simple."

"I think I get it! Like, right now, we're losing, right?" asked Zora.

"Yup, exactly, so you are all now officially playing!" said Sonny.

"Interesting…" said both Grady and Nico.

* * *

~Later that Day~

"Hey Nico, **game**, hey Grady, **game**, hey Zora, **game**. How is everybody… **game**?" said Sonny.

"Sonny!" they all said.

"Nico Grady Zora!" she mimicked.

"You made us lose!" said Grady.

"Duh… that's like, the only fun part about it: making your competitors lose," she said in a 'duh' tone.

"OoO… that's cool!" said Nico.

"Yeah, then they get all upset; it makes you feel… evil- like."

"OoO… evil- like, this is getting better by the minute!" said Zora, the evil genius.

_I know someone who loves making people lose and feel less superior, _Sonny thought. _I wonder how he'll take the __**game…**_

* * *

~Even Later that Day~

Sonny knocked on Chad's dressing room door.

"Hey Sonny!" Chad happily greeted, but then regained his composure.

"Hey Chad, I have something to tell you…" Sonny said.

"What is it?" he was happy and curious at the same time, yet he tried to hide both of them.

"**Game, Ha! You lost!"** was all she said.

"Aw, come on, you play that too?"

"Wow, I didn't expect you to know how to play… I had a whole description about it waiting for you," she sighed.

"Well, of course we play! It's a world **game,** I used to play it when I was 10 years old, and I'm still playing it, and we play it right on this set; why do you think there's so much drama and laughs outside the show? We make them lose, we laugh, and the cycle repeats itself, sometimes in the most ridiculous ways."

"Ha, wow. I never would have guessed that _that _is the drama you guys suffer with."

"Well, it's true. Is little Ms. Sonshine gonna start playing now just because the great Chad Dylan Cooper is?"

"No… I've been playing since I was 10 years old, too, and this morning my friend texted me **'Game, Ha! You lost!'** and I haven't really lost in a whole four months. It's gonna be fun getting the **game** back on my mind!" she chuckled.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing there's gonna be 'drama' between us, now?"

"If… you… uh… want drama…" she said.

"I definitely do not need more drama!"

"Good, I don't need any."

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good **GAME **and goodbye"

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Really, Chad. Really."

With that Sonny walked off to her set.

She walked into the prop house, with Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora in it.

"**Gaaaammmme!"** she said in a sing- song voice, and then walked out of the other door to her dressing room.

"Ugh" "Soooonnnnnnny!" "Aw, come on!" is what the three of them said. Sonny just smiled deviously at this.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Sonny got to the studios about a half hour earlier than usual and saw Chad.

She went over and poked Chad. **"Game,"** she said.

"Why, Sonny? Why?"

"Because, Chad. Because," she said mocking him.

Sonny started poking him nonstop.

"Stop- poking- me…" he was laughing. "STOP!" he finally said. "So you poke, too?"

"Yes, me and my friends used to constantly poke each other. During class we would stick out our tongues, which was our symbol for **'game.'** Then we would laugh and then… get in- uh… trouble."

"Our symbol is flipping out hair. This is why we get annoyed with Tawni."

"Wow, you guys' actions are making so much more sense. I guess you guys aren't _that _snobby, you just wanna have fun!"

"Exactly!"

Sonny started poking him again.

"Son- Sonny- Sonny! Stop, please; I'm ticklish!"

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper saying _please_?"

"Uh… yes, yes I am, as long as you don't poke me anymore."

"Ok I won't…" she started to walk away, then came running back and started poking him again.

"Sonny, please stop!" he laughed. "You know what? We _will _play this **game** then. By the way, **game**."

Now Chad started poking Sonny, who started laughing.

"Stop! Ch- Chad, please stop!"

"Oh, are you asking _me _to stop, now? Because if I remember correctly, you were the one who wouldn't stop poking me!"

"Touché Chad, touché"

They started walking around the commissary, Chad walking backwards, as they were poking each other. Sonny kept walking forward, and Chad kept walking backwards.

Chad was having a hard time with this, he didn't want to touch Sonny, wrong-ly. While Sonny could pretty much poke his chest and what not, he couldn't, obviously.

Then Tawni came in. "Uh… what is _this_?"

They both stopped and blushed. "Nothing…" they both said.

"It didn't seem like nothing."

"Tawni, it was just a **game **and nothing that is- uh… something…? Anyways, it's just simply poking one another," said Sonny

"Whatever…" she said, then she left.

Sonny poked Chad one last time. "Bye, Chad,"

"Bye, Sonshine," he said as he poked her back.

Sonny blushed about her new nickname and left.

* * *

~Later that Day~

(Texts: _Sonny _Chad)

_Hey Chad, we just finished a sketch._

That is great… why do I need to know this?

_Well, it was about a baseball __**GAME.**_

Is there something that I need to gain from this?

_Well, yeah, __**GAME, Ha! You lost!**_

Well, I'm doing my best to not accept it.

_But doing that means you're thinking about not thinking about it, so you lose._

Really, Sonny? Really?

_Really, Chad. Really._

Fine, I lost. 

_Fine_

Good

_Good_

We good?

_We're so good_

**GAME**

_Well, I'm virtually poking you._

I'm poking you!

_I'm poking you!_

Now I need to poke you!

_Uh… thank… you…?_

You're welcome.

_Kkz then_

Knock Knock

_I didn't know you were the one for 'knock knock' jokes, but ok. Who's there?_

Me

'_Me' who?_

Me who's at your door! Open up!

_That was lame._

Whatever, but I'm coming in now.

_What…_

The door to Sonny's dressing room is opened by Chad, but quietly so she wouldn't notice. Chad goes over to her and starts poking her.

"What- are- you- doing- here?" she was laughing, but started to poke him back.

"I told you I hadda poke you, and then you thought I was doing a 'knock knock' joke, so I just played along. Then I asked for you to let me in, but you were all like 'what?' so I just came in and started poking you."

"Why did you _need _to poke me?"

"Because you didn't want me to poke you, so I had to poke you."

"Uh- huh…"

"Yeah, I mean why else would I come to poke you?" he blushed a little. "Well, bye." With that he quickly walked out.

* * *

~Exactly Midnight~

(Texting _Sonny _Chad)

**Game, ha! You lost!**

_Chad, it's midnight… why?_

Because I'm CDC and CDC does whatever he pleases.

_Why am I what you please?_

Well… I was reading this story, thing, and it had the word **'game,'** so I lost, and I wanted to make you lose.

_Kkz… sure… whatever you say._

Finally, you get it!

_Get what?_

That it's whatever I say.

_It's called sarcasm…_

Well… this is a text! How am I supposed to know it was sarcasm?

_Would I ever break into doing whatever you say?_

Well…

_Ugh… I'm going to bed._

Fine

_Fine_

Good

_Goodnight._

Goodnight, Sonshine.

Sonny fell asleep, while Chad just sat in his bed. He was thinking. Do we know what he was thinking about?

Maybe…

Maybe not…

* * *

~The next Day~

Sonny made sure to come to work extra early again, but she doesn't know why.

Does she want another poke war with Chad, for just having an excuse for seeing him alone?

_Nah… _she thought. _Me like Chad? Preposterous_

She walked up to Chad anyways, though; almost as if she was a magnet and he was a metal.

"**Game, Ha! You lost!"** she went up to him and poked him.

He was laughing. "Now why is it you think its weird texting you at midnight saying, **'Game, Ha! You lost!'** but when you say it in the morning it's not?"

"Yup, whenever I see you I think **'game'** now."

"Well, same with you! And it's gonna be hard because I love coming to see you every day."

"Excuse me?" she stopped poking him.

His face turned a bright red. _OoO, I just made THE Chad Dylan Cooper blush! _She thought.

"You know, like- uh- fighting with you and- uh- stuff… I can't just fight with anyone, you know."

"Ok, I _totally _believe you."

"Thank you!"

"Sarcasm…" she said in sing- song voice.

He just scoffed. "Well, it'll be fun playing this **game** for the rest of my life with you."

"How do you know I'll play it with you for the rest of your life?"

"I just know these things, Munroe. Now go off and do your little comedy show."

"Ok, you go off and do _your _little soap opera," she said mimicking his tone.

"It is not a soap opera!" he said. "Sonny!"

She just left the commissary ignoring his calls.

_Playing this __**game**__ for the rest of my life with him, huh? _She thought. _I might be able to make do._

_Maybe…_

* * *

_**~GAME, HA! YOU LOST!~**_

**so how was it? good? bad? ok?**

**now, i'm sorry to the pplz who are playing this GAME because it is _indeed _worldwide, && this site is worldwide. i made you guys lose throughout the stroy *cough cough* which was intended *cough cough* but if it makes you feel any better: i lost throughout the whole time writing this, i mean how could you write a story about this && NOT lose, am i right?**

**yes, yes i am.**

**so, to make the matter worse for you guys [&& yes, me2] i bolded some specific words/ phrases in my story.. u shuld go check out what they are...**

**peasce out sukkas!**

**P.S. Poke! Game, Ha! You Lost!**


	2. NSMB

hey, how r u guys? i know it took, like, forever to do this chapter but i was on here reading stories, writing stories, youtube, and i have a life, you know! oh and to make this chapter about NSMB, i did my -uh- many hours of research about the game... yeah!

**ok so on Sonny with a Secreet, on that letter the spelt mUnroe intsead of mOnroe. so im so confuzzled now! im gonna switch back to mUnroe. first, its portlyn/marta/penelope pplz and now this! but i luv the chapter :P**

**check out my and _obsessedwithbooks _'s story: The Movie Star & Me so plzzzz read that! ;D along with her other stories, including the one that is VERY good which iss the reason why im writing TMS&M but i love writing it! :P so after you read this, check out her story: Secrets Can Never Be Hidden its really good :D**

**i dont own SWAC, NSMB... game in general... nothing is owned by me..**

* * *

Game, Ha! You Lost!

New Super Mario Brothers

Sonny waltzed through the _Mackenzie Falls _halls in search of a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed heartthrob. Ever since she lost the **game **a week ago, she's been saying it and giving signals to everyone… well, Tawni, Zora, Grady, Nico, Chad, Skyler, Ferguson, Marta, and Chasity, anyways. And that is the reason for Sonny Monroe waltzing through the _Mackenzie Falls _halls.

She finally reached his dressing room- saying **game **to any of the people of their two casts- and stopped when she heard screaming.

"Shit! Die! Die! Die!" Chad…? What the hell?

Sonny cautiously opened the door to reveal Chad on the couch. He wasn't sitting on the couch, though; he was on his toes, legs against his chest and looked like a total mess. He was also starring at a DSi, not even noticing Sonny's presence.

"Chad…?" Sonny asked hesitantly.

He looked at her and then gasped. He shoved the DSi under a pillow, fixed his hair, and sat regularly. "H-H-Hey, Sonny… what it do?" he flashed a nervous smile.

"Well, I'm wondering why you are screaming at a DSi…"

"Wh-What are you t-talking about?" Sonny could've sworn she saw him twitch.

"I'm talking about the DS you were screaming at to die and the DS you just shoved under the pillow…"

"Pfft… pssh… I still don't know what you mean…"

She stared at him for a moment and then dashed at the pillow and got the DSi from under it before he could even stop her. She opened the DSi flap; "It's me, Mario!" a heavy Italian accented voice rang through her ears.

She raised her eyebrows. "What is… this?"

"What would _this_ be exactly?" he asked innocently.

"I know when you're lying, Chad."

"Fine, it's New Super Mario Brothers… I've been trying to get part World 8-1 _all _day! And as hard as I've tried, I just can't!"

"So, you look like a mess because of a measly video **game**?"

Chad lightly smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Sonny started to laugh… to laugh hard and for a while.

After it dies down, she decided to speak. "That is awesome, Chad. How about you enlighten me with your **game** playing?" she giggled.

Chad glared at her. "Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh, we're so good!" she sighed. "Now how about your… **game** playing."

Chad sighed and took back his blue DSi from Sonny and pressed the A button and the same Italian voice rang through their ears, "Here I go!"

Chad started to press down on the arrow keys and sometimes the A, B, Y, or X buttons. He started out as fire Mario and then, soon enough, he ran into one of those evil walking pumpkins, making him go down to just regular Mario. Then a flying crow hit him, so he went to a small Mario. He hit a question block and a mushroom came out, so he went back to regular Mario. Chad collected most of the coins in the level, avoiding most of the obstacles, until it came to the near end, when an over-sized bullet shot out and he got him, causing him to die and _**Game**__ Over _appeared in purple letters on the screen.

Throughout all of this level, Chad would jerk from side to side, swearing at his DS, or screaming at it to die. When he got the **game** over, he flew back to the back of the couch, making his DSi make a _click _noise as it flung to his knees. He didn't through it or anything and it didn't break.

"Shit! Stupid **game**, you must die!" he yelled, but pressed the continue button, anyways.

Sonny poked Chad's shoulder and he flinched and did his karate reflex defense move. And then sighed when he realized it was just Sonny. "Hey, can I try?" she asked.

He sighed. "Yeah, sure, but I doubt that you'll get passed it if you've never played before…"

"Ah ah ah, don't judge mah skills, Chaddy-boy!" Sonny raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at him. Chad chuckled and raised his hands in defeat.

Sonny played around with the **game** for a bit and, of course, got hit with the obstacles and dies once. But after that, she won the level.

"Ha, in your face, Chad!" she shouted jumping up and pointing an accusing finger in Chad's face.

Chad chuckled. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry I doubted yo' skills…" he made a weird movement with his hands.

"Yeah, yeah, you got that right!" she smiled at him.

"Mhmm…" he smiled at her.

She started to laugh. "But this **game** is so pointless!"

"Uh-uh, it's a very entertaining game! And it – uh – supplies hand and eye coordination…"

"Whatever, Chad, keep telling yourself that," Sonny said and then left his dressing room.

* * *

~**The Next Day**~

Sonny sat on the tiger-print sofa-chair in her and Tawni's dressing room. She is holding a pink DSi in her hands.

"Ugh… stupid **game**! I keep losing! Urghhhh!" she screamed at the inanimate object. She pressed the continue button after those purple letter spelt _**Game**__ Over _on her screen.

Yep, Sonny Monroe went out and bought a pink DSi and New Super Mario Brothers. And even after she told Chad that it was pointless.

Then a hand gently touched her shoulder and she jumped, causing her DSi to fly to the carpeted floor.

_Oh, great, _she thought, _it's Chad._

"Um… hey there, Chad, what's going on?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, you know, the us (shortened from usually: you-sh)… coming to check out my favorite random after playing a non-pointless **game** on my DS," he smiled at her. And that smile meant more than just 'hi;' because he knew a secret of hers.

"Oh and how's that going…?" she nervously chuckled.

"Oh, fine, fine, but I just found out that my favorite _Random_ is a _hypocrite_!" he raised his eyebrows and smirked at her as he started to walk over to the DSi.

Sonny immediately jumped up and grabbed her DSi before Chad could get to it, but failed. Chad got it first.

"Yeah, you went out and bought yourself a DSi and New Super Mario Brothers?" Chad raised his eyebrows.

"Why would you think that?" her voice raised an octave.

"Why wouldn't I think that? …plus your voice raised and octave," he smirked.

"Pfft… pssh… no it- I mean, no it doesn't!" she lowered her voice to a deep voice after it was up higher an octave.

Chad smiled at her. "You know, there's a two player **game**."

* * *

~**A Few Minutes Later**~

"Sonny! What the hell?" Chad screamed.

They were both sitting at the two ends of the couch in the prop house, facing each other, cross legged. Sonny is currently winning.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yes, you do! Well, ha, I just stole two of your stars!"

"Chaaad!"

"Yeah, now you know how it feels!"

"Well, I got super-mega so watch out! Wah-hah!"

"That is my line! Don't say my line!"

"I can if I wanna!"

"Yeah, but now I hit you with my fireball! Wah-hah!"

"Oh, no you didn't!"

"Oh, yes, I have done-eth it!"

Sonny looked up at him with a perplexed look. "Done-eth? What's up with the medieval talk?"

"To distract you from this…!"

"Hey, that was my last star!"

"I know; it made me win! Take _that_, sukkah!"

Sonny grumbled to herself about Chad being and ass, but picked the next place for their next level: ice.

"OoO… this one looks fun!" Sonny exclaimed.

"I just want to warn you that I am _the best _at the ice one!"

"So you're telling me that there are other people crazy enough to play with you in order for you to know how this level's like?" Sonny asked whilst raising her brow.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is _not _crazy!"

She sighed. "Chad, we're two Hollywood stars playing on DSs when we could be practicing for our number 1 shows. I think we're crazy."

"My show is the one that's number 1, Munroe."

"You can never judge it, Chad. You've got the name of #1 Tween Drama and we've got the name of #1 Tween Comedy."

Chad looked her for a few moments before answering. "Fine, I guess we are crazy." Then he had to laugh at what he just admitted.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So, are we good?"

"I don't know what to reply yet; the **game's** just starting, Munroe" he smirked.

She smirked and then they went back to playing their **game**. She was winning, but soon enough, something dawned on her.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed standing up.

"What? I didn't even do anything this time!"

"**Game, Ha! You Lost!" **she exclaimed, pointing a finger at him.

"What are you ta- Sonny! I don't think I lost since, like, yesterday morning!"

"I love how we were playing a video **game** for the longest time and we weren't even remembering it."

He had to chuckle at that, for, it is true. "I guess I gotta agree with ya there!"

She smiled and sat next to Chad. They went back to playing their game sitting side-by-side and shoving and poking each other, trying to distract the other.

Sonny ended up winning that round and picked the pipes level to do as the tie-breaker, which Sonny also ended up winning.

"Ha, in yo face, Chaddy-boy!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I congratulate you!" he smiled and flipped his hair – a very dramatic and planned hair flip.

She gasped. "Chaaad!"

_"**Game, Ha! You Lost!"**_

**i hope you liked it! i think i have another chapter based off a conversation with my friend [the one about airplanes&ammo on my profile XD] and Channify it, but not too much :P make it longer too!  
okk so if you have ideas for something related to game or anything and you want me to write about it, plz tell me and i will! like anything! but tell me whether to Channify it or not.. thanks again!**

**ohh and sorry if i made you lose... i lost the whole time making this [and ive been working on it for a few days now..]!**

**peace outt sukkas! Wah-hah! ;D**


End file.
